ROMPIENDO LAS REGLAS
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: UA. Kagome da consejos en el amor, excepto que virtualmente no tiene vida amorosa propia hasta que una ebria cita a ciegas la lleva a casarse con un sexy doctor llamado Inuyasha y ahí comienzan los problemas. TRADUCCIÓN, un fic de Jazz The Wolf Demon...


**ROMPIENDO LAS REGLAS**

(_Breaking the Rules_)

Por Jazz the Wolf Demon

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Nota del autor:** Bien, aquí está una nueva mini historia en la que comencé a trabajar. Esta historia es una serie de ocho capítulos, nada más, nada menos. Fui inspirada mientras observaba TV con mis padres un domingo, cuando comenzaron a discutir por el rompecabezas en la Guía de TV. Suspiré románticamente y deseé que algún día encontrara un hombre con el que pueda discutir. Por lo tanto, mi malvada mente comenzó a girar y di con una historia horriblemente romántica y divertida. Creo que voy a usar ese recurso donde el personaje principal tendrá un diálogo antes del resto de la historia—siempre pensé que era genial.

**Disclaimer:** No poseo a Inuyasha o nada remotamente así de bueno. En vez, sólo los uso para ajustarse a mis medios y reírme tarde en la noche, cuando bailo sola en mi habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 1: Una Infernal Cita a Ciegas**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**-Kagome's POV-**__(Punto de Vista de Kagome)_

Creo que debo comenzar este pequeño montaje al decir que tenía la vida perfecta.

Bueno, tal vez no era _la_ vida perfecta, pero era _una_ vida perfecta. Tenía un gran trabajo, un gran apartamento, hice buen dinero, tenía una gran relación con mi familia y un grupo de buenos amigos. No estaba enamorada. Estaba sin novio, esposo o prometido, pero estaba feliz con mi vida. Ahí fue cuando la vida hizo eso extraño que hacía a veces. Cambió.

Ahora, no estoy diciendo que todo cambio es malo, pero sería injusto y mentiroso decir que ese cambio fue bueno. Mi madre diría, en las palabras calmadas y sabias que tiene, que el cambio es bueno y malo. El cambio mismo no es nada, simplemente una energía o una acción que pone las cosas en movimiento. Son aquellas cosas que vienen tras ello lo que lo hace bueno o malo.

Bien, mi situación podría ser vista como única, considerando que no soy el tipo de mujer que se deja meter en predicamentos. Si me hubiesen preguntado entonces, habría dicho que vivía mi vida al límite, pero realmente mi idea de aventura era si iba o no a un cine por full precio un domingo. Era duro ver pasar mi rutina, duro ver pasar mi vida o diseñar etiquetas y artículos famosos.

Ser una de las columnistas consejeras más famosa en la Costa Este tenía sus lados buenos, déjenme decirles, pero también tenía sus reveses. Especialmente el hecho de que tenía una nula vida amorosa. Para una mujer que les decía a otras mujeres las reglas en el amor, me lincharían si descubrieran lo ineficaz que eran mis consejos amorosos para mí misma. Pero de nuevo, tal vez fue por mi desastrosa vida amorosa que terminé como lo hice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La enorme pantalla plasma se encendió, miles de colores formaban la perfecta imagen para todos en la sala. Un símbolo destelló en la pantalla mientras una música ambiental comenzaba a sonar. Luego una estilizada y atractiva mujer en sus treintas apareció en la pantalla. Con una sonrisa profesional y falsa, sostenía un micrófono en su rostro y habló.

"¡Buenos días, Nueva York!" saludó en una alta y aguda voz. "Bienvenidos al Street Beat. Soy Susan Dorian. Hoy, salí a las calles preguntando a las mujeres a quién acuden cuando sus hombres van por mal camino."

La escena cambió para ver a la reportera, Susan Dorian, de pie con dos mujeres jóvenes. "Pueden decirnos ¿a quién acuden por un consejo en el amor?"

Ambas chicas se miraron mutuamente con enormes sonrisas antes de responder juntas, "Kagome Higurashi", como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Cuando Susan se dirigió hacia una mujer bien vestida y le preguntó lo mismo, ella respondió, "¿Amor? Kagome Higurashi. ¿Quién más?"

Susan se dirigió hacia otras mujeres al azar y todas ellas respondieron lo mismo. "Bueno, parece que no hay duda," dijo Susan en el micrófono al final de su pequeño segmento. "Kagome Higurashi es la palabra en el amor para las mujeres en Nueva York."

Hubo una escena que las tomó desde la calle hacia una pequeña oficina y/o estudio. Sentada en un costado de la sala estaba Susan, su traje y cabello cambiaron, aún luciendo impactante e inteligente, pero ahora con un escenario interno diferente al de 'Street Beat.'

Sentada a su lado estaba otra mujer, vestida en un traje de diseñador que hacía poco para acentuar sus curvas, pero le daban una apariencia inteligente. Pulcro cabello negro estaba recogido en una moña y un par de gafas negras se posaban sobre el puente de su nariz, en frente de un brillante par de ojos azules.

"Srta. Kagome Higurashi, bienvenida a nuestro estudio," dijo Susan en su chillona voz, destellando su falsa sonrisa a la pantalla, luego a la mujer a su lado. Kagome sonrió en respuesta, una sonrisa complaciente.

"Gracias por invitarme," respondió ella cortés. Kagome cambió su posición un poco incómoda, cruzando sus piernas y descansando sus brazos sobre su regazo, nunca perdiendo su sonrisa o digna apariencia. Se veía un poco fuera de lugar.

"Dinos Kagome," dijo Susan con un intento de sonrisa. "Has sido apodada la Voz del Amor de Nueva York." Pausaron mientras la cámara giraba hacia Kagome. Ella rió, un pequeño rubor se extendía por su cuello. "¿Cómo es tu vida amorosa?"

Kagome rió un poco más y se movió de nuevo. "Oh, sabía que me harías esa pregunta," dijo. "Bueno, tengo que decir que todavía no ha habido un hombre que me atrape, pero vivo mi parte de la soltería."

"¿Sin compromisos en tu futuro?"

"No que vea," respondió Kagome con otra sonrisa. "Me gusta vivir libre mientras tanto."

"Estoy segura que tus admiradoras se sentirían mucho más seguras en sus propias vidas si te vieran establecida," comentó Susan con una sonrisa.

La propia de Kagome fue forzada. "Estoy segura que sí," respondió. "Pero como saben mis lectoras, el amor no se ordena."

"Tienes razón, Kagome." Susan se movió para enfrentar a la cámara. "Cuando regresemos, Kagome Higurashi responderá para nosotros unas cuantas de sus cartas al aire. Hasta que regrese, soy Susan Dorian con el 'Street Beat'."

"Y estamos fuera," dijo un hombre en el estudio. Susan Dorian saltó de su silla, retirándose el micrófono de su oído y marchando hacia su vestidor. Tres trabajadores caminaron tras ella. Kagome se levantó lentamente, tirando del orillo de su corta falda mientras caminaba a donde sus dos colegas esperaban fuera de cámara.

"Y ¿cómo lo estoy haciendo?" preguntó cuando se les unió.

"Lo haces bien," le dijo Sango Rae. Sango, una mujer alta y bien vestida, trabajaba como publicista para la revista para la que trabajaba Kagome. Su oscuro cabello a la cintura estaba recogido formalmente y ajustó su gafas rojas sobre sus ojos violeta mientras escaneaba unos pocos documentos mientras se sentaba cruzada de piernas en la silla de invitados de Kagome. "Creo que realmente ayudará a la revista cuando este segmento salga al aire."

"Será mejor," ordenó la otra mujer. De peso y contextura promedio, normalmente nadie le daría un segundo vistazo, pero el intenso aire de poder y dignidad demandaba respeto. Kagura Nitao, la fundadora y editora de una de las revistas más leídas en la Costa Este, permanecía cruzada de brazos sobre su pecho al lado de Sango, ojos rubí destellaban. "Este es tiempo valioso de su agenda, Sango."

"Sí, Kagura," respondió la publicista, sin levantar la mirada. "Pero piensa en todas las nuevas lectoras que tendrás cuando Kagome esté en televisión."

"Porque todas las lectoras la compran por mi," respondió Kagome sarcásticamente. Ella tomó a Sango por el brazo y la sacó de la silla antes de acomodarse.

"Calma con el sarcasmo, muñeca," se quejó Sango.

"Bueno, si atraes o no nuevas lectoras con este segmento," dijo Kagura con una sonrisa. "Me has hecho orgullosa, Kagome."

Kagome le sonrió a su jefa. "Gracias Kagura." Como una consecuencia, de nuevo tiró de su falda. "Sólo deseo haber podido hacer una entrevista como soy…"

"Ya discutimos esto," dijo Sango con un frunce. "Necesitamos que luzcas profesional, no como si hubieses caído de la cama, como siempre lo haces."

"¡Oye!" Objetó Kagome defensiva. "¡Me tomó mucho tiempo perfeccionar ese look!"

Ambas de sus amigas sonrieron afectuosas como Kagome antes que la llamaran al set. Así era como era, Kagome Higurashi, una persona muy única. Si preguntaban, nadie nunca podría adivinar lo que hacía para vivir. Dar consejos en el amor debía ser lo último en el mundo que estaría haciendo, pero las mujeres tenían consuelo en ella, y su escritura siempre era magnífica.

Y así fue como obtuvo su trabajo en primer lugar. Fue contratada por Kagura justo saliendo de la universidad cuando comenzó su nueva revista para mujeres _Los Vientos del Cambio_. Nadie predijo que duraría, y nadie podría haber predicho qué respuesta sería tener los honestos y sinceros artículos de la joven de veintidós años.

Cuatro años, cincuenta ediciones y millones de dólares después, _Los Vientos del Cambio _aún estaba en el negocio y estaba mejor que nunca con cada edición que pasaba. Kagome rápidamente se había vuelto una escritora favorita y le fueron dados muchos lujos para asegurar que no se fuera a ningún lado. No es que lo hubiese hecho, considerando lo feliz que estaba con su trabajo. ¿Qué otro trabajo la dejaría trabajar en su casa cuatro días a la semana haciendo el dinero que hacía? Cartas y correspondencia de admiradores llegaban para ella por docenas todos los días, aún después de cuatro años, estaba honrada por la lealtad de sus admiradores.

Gracias a su exceso de pago, pudo ayudar a pagar la universidad de su hermano mientras atendía la escuela en la ciudad, pagar las cuentas de medicinas de su abuelo, y siempre estaba a salvo con el conocimiento de que su madre se ocuparía de ello.

Tal vez no era el trabajo que había imaginado para sí, pero era un buen trabajo y estaba feliz. Eso era lo que importaba.

Infortunadamente para Kagome, nadie le creía cuando decía que era feliz. Ni sus viejos amigos de la universidad, ni su entrometido abuelo, ni su mejor amiga, Sango. Nadie podría creer que Kagome era feliz sin un hombre en su vida. Nadie podría creer que sólo era feliz yendo de casa a su apartamento y con su gato obeso cada noche. Eso era por qué siempre estaban programándola en citas a ciegas que hacían que no les hablara por varios días.

Cuando terminó la entrevista, Kagome salió lánguidamente de su vestidor, cambiando la incómoda falda por un par de apretados jeans negros. Su cabello, suelto alrededor de sus hombros en vez de una apretada moña y sus lentes guardados en su bolsillo para usarlos en una cita tardía. Siempre estaba programada para una cirugía láser, pero de alguna forma siempre se retractaba.

Sango y Kagura estaban esperándola afuera, y se formaron a su lado mientras partían del estudio. "Entonces, ¿_vamos_ a salir mañana?" presionó Sango.

"Sí," aceptó Kagura. "Pospuse estas vacaciones por mucho tiempo. Además, necesito un buen retozo en Atlantic City para despejar mi cabeza."

Kagome frunció. "¿Despejar tu cabeza? Kagura, te he conocido por cuatro años, y nunca te he conocido pensando bien pasada una botella de licor y una paca de cartas."

"¡Mira quien habla!" dijo ella con un frunce. "La última vez que la pequeña Kagome se divirtió, ¡fue detrás de las gradas en la secundaria!"

"Oye," dijo Kagome con una carcajada. "Esos fueron buenos tiempos."

Todas rieron, algo bueno desde que raramente reían. La vida se había vuelto estresante y ocupada para ellas. El tiempo juntas como amigas era limitado; el tiempo juntas en negocios era pleno, pero no era lo mismo. Las tres habían estado planeando este fin de semana en Atlantic City por semanas.

"Kagome," comentó Sango, mirando a su amiga con ojos escépticos. "Por favor dime que ¿no vas a vestirte así cuando vayamos de vacaciones?"

"¿Qué?" se defendió Kagome, mirándose. "Me gusta llamarlo, casual." Se giró, modelando la mitad superior de su traje acompañado con jeans.

"Luces retardada," comentó Kagura sin tono. Caminó hacia la baranda afuera del edificio, deteniendo un taxi con tacto y gracia. "Las veo mañana, relucientes y temprano."

"Adiós Kagura," dijo Sango con una sonrisa.

Kagome hizo puchero. "¿Qué es esto, el día de crítica a Kagome?"

Mientras el taxi se detenía en la baranda y Kagura se subía, se giró hacia el par y sonrió fácilmente. "Anímate Kagome, tu suerte cambiará."

Kagome frunció sus ojos ante eso. El taxi aceleró, dejando a Kagome y a Sango en la acera, esperando para detener taxis. Esto le dejó a la joven suficiente oportunidad para insistir en su mejor amiga.

"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" Kagome frunció sus ojos y lentamente cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Había pocas personas que podían resistir a Kagome en su contraria, y Sango no era la excepción. Ella titubeó, sólo lo suficiente para el ojo entrenado.

"No tengo idea de lo que quiere decir." Se veía nerviosa. No lo suficiente para ser captado por el ojo promedio, pero Kagome no fue engañada.

"Ustedes dos están tramando algo, ¿verdad?"

"Kagome-"

El hecho golpeó a Kagome como una tonelada de ladrillos y saltó. "Me comprometieron otra vez, ¡¿verdad?"

"No te enojes conmigo," gritó Sango, levantando sus manos en un gesto de sumisión, pero Kagome ya estaba humeando.

"¡No puedo creer que hagan eso después de lo que pasó la última vez!"

"¿Cómo iba a saber que no te llevarías bien con Kyle?" se defendió la publicista.

"¡Las rocas que estudiaba eran más interesantes que él! Por el amor de Dios, Sango, no creo que me conozcas algunas veces."

"Corrección," negó Sango con algo de su usual fuego. "Te conozco muy bien, y ese es el problema."

"¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?" gruñó Kagome, manos plantadas en sus caderas mientras miraba a su amiga en la concurrida acera de Nueva York.

"Carpe Diem, mi querida amiga," declaró Sango.

"Carpe… ¿Aprovechar el día?" preguntó Kagome, estallando de rabia.

"Nunca sales Kagome," razonó Sango. "Te encierras en ese pequeño apartamento tuyo, día y noche, con tu gato como compañía. ¡Todo lo que queremos es que tengas una vida!"

Kagome frunció sus ojos. "Esta es influencia de Miroku, ¿verdad?"

Sango pasó de profesional a sonrojada en diez segundos. Todo lo que alguien necesitaba era mencionar el nombre de su encantador novio para obtener un sonrojo de Sango. Fue gracioso. Aunque Kagome nunca admitiría estar celosa, tenía un poco de envidia en su corazón.

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con el pervertido," declaró Sango. "Esto tiene que ver con tu inhabilidad para funcionar en un ambiente social."

"Sango-"

"¡Mañana vamos a Atlantic City, sé feliz!" De repente, un taxi se detuvo en la baranda y Sango se inclinó para abrazar a una muy sorprendida Kagome. Se separó rápidamente. "Empaca cosas bonitas porque esperamos que luzcas bien cuando lo conozcas." Entonces entró en el taxi y partió.

Kagome, de pie en la baranda, parpadeaba estúpidamente tras la partida de su amiga. "Creo que fui engañada…" declaró antes de detener su propio taxi y dirigirse a casa.

Para entonces, era tarde en el día y Kagome no tenía planes más allá de recogerse en su silla favorita y leer algunas cartas con su gato. Cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento, encendió la luz y entró, depositando su bolsa en la silla más cercana. "Buyo, estoy en casa," llamó animada, cerrando la puerta tras ella y cerrando las cuatro cerraduras—una cadena, dos pestillos y una cerradura.

El gato marrón y blanco extremadamente gordo caminó hacia ella desde su lugar de descanso en la enorme poltrona verde en la espaciosa sala. Kagome felizmente se quitó la chaqueta de su traje y se arremangó las mangas de la camisa, antes de agacharse y levantar al enorme gato en sus brazos.

"Hola, gatito," dijo en una voz baja mientras acunaba a su bola de pelos favorita. Dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, Kagome pausó para depositar su gato en el mesón antes de tomar una lata de su comida y dejarle algo de comer. Luego buscó un bocado para ella. De su bolsa, Kagome pescó una paca de correspondencia sin abrir, así que se dirigió a su silla favorita para leer.

Buyo se le unió cuando terminó de comer, recogiéndose en su regazo y dejándola acariciarlo mientras leía en voz alta cada carta. Algunas eran tristes, algunas eran divertidas, y algunas eran ridículas. Kagome hizo a un lado cuatro para su próximo artículo, tomó su teléfono para unas preparaciones de último minuto.

Souta respondió en el cuarto ring, y a juzgar por su adormecida voz, había estado durmiendo mientras estudiaba. "¿Hola?"

"Souta, es Kagome."

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó él, un bostezo evidente en su voz.

"Bueno, saludos para ti," Kagome le gruñó a Buyo. "Vas a cuidar mi gato mientras me voy, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, señora," dijo él con pizca de sarcasmo. "Tengo tu llave, iré a alimentar dos veces al día a la bola peluda. Conozco la orden, hermana."

"Bien, sólo me aseguraba que no lo olvidaras," dijo Kagome con una sonrisa. "Te amo, tonto."

"Sí, sí."

Kagome rió para sí mientras colgaba. Con eso llegó la empacada de último minuto, y luego a dormir. Un muy necesitado, muy merecido y muy amado sueño. Programando su reloj para las seis, y colocando su nuevo CD japonés en bajo en su estéreo, Kagome se recogió para dormir. Buyo se acomodó en la almohada a su lado y Kagome cayó dormida ante el suave ronroneo en su oído, justo como lo hacía cada noche sin falla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome, con una pequeña maleta de rodachines en mano, encontró a Kagura y a Sango en la estación de buses a la mañana siguiente. Habían comprado boletos para el bus de las siete treinta a Atlantic City y subieron con la gracia y las carcajadas que sólo las mujeres que habían ingerido mucha cafeína podrían. Para la mañana y el viaje en bus, sólo eran tres de ellas. Por alguna razón, los viajes a las siete treinta hacían de las mejores mujeres de negocios unas carcajeantes colegialas.

Recordaron los buenos viejos tiempos, donde las únicas responsabilidades eran lo que usarían para tal fiesta. Kagura regresó a sus días antes de ser una editora de su propia revista, hasta los días en la universidad cuando era revisora y cómo se glorificó ante la oportunidad de hacer una diferencia. Sango, que sólo era un año mayor que Kagome, hablaba sobre cómo nunca soñó en publicaciones hasta que una clase cambió su perspectiva. Kagome, quien siempre había sabido que sería una escritora, hablaba más de sus días de secundaria y las locas payasadas de su excéntrico abuelo—quien se había convencido de que cada chico que llevaba a casa era un demonio disfrazado.

"Kagome," rió Kagura después de un tiempo. "Ahora que te tenemos aquí, y en tan fabuloso humor podría añadir-"

"Salta a la parte donde me dices lo que quieres," respondió dulcemente.

"Necesitamos que hagas un favor," comentó Sango.

"Si esto tiene que ver con mi vida amorosa-"

"No," negó Kagura rápidamente. "Esto tiene que ver con nuestro patrocinio con la revista. Como sabes, estos nuevos patrocinadores del oeste quieren comenzar a distribuir _The Winds_ por todo el país. Si podemos concretar el apoyo financiero, podríamos hacernos una revista nacional."

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?" dijo la joven escritora dudosa. Estaba esperando por la trampa.

"Como sabes, eres la escritora más popular," explicó Sango. "Los patrocinadores han pedido un encuentro especial contigo. Quieren conocer a la escritora que tiene el mayor dominio sobre los lectores."

"¿Conocerme? ¿Quieres decir entrevistarme?"

"Ellos quieren decir _conocerte_," dijo Kagura secamente. "Seguirte, ver tu casa, tu familia, y tu gato."

"¿Por qué demonios alguien querría conocerme?" Maldijo Kagome. "No soy así de interesante. Poseo un gato obeso; mi pequeño hermano va a la NYU; el resto de mi familia vive en Jersey. Fin de la historia."

"Deseo que fuera así de simple," suspiró Kagura.

"Kagome," dijo Sango ligeramente. "Esos patrocinadores son un gran negocio para la revista. Tendrás que aguantarlos en tus asuntos por las próximas dos semanas."

"¡No!" declaró Kagome. "No quiero cámaras dando vueltas por mi apartamento todo el día. Me rehúso."

"¿Te gusta tu trabajo, Kagome?" preguntó Kagura con una sonrisa muy peligrosa. Incluso en día libre, aún era la jefa y era su revista. Lo que sea que diga se hace.

Kagome suspiró derrotada. "Si tengo que hacerlo," refunfuñó ella.

"Bien," declaró Kagura. "Ahora que está acordado, ¡aquí estamos! Vamos a emborracharnos y a gastar nuestro dinero."

"Secundo esa moción," aceptó Kagome.

"Me encontraré con ustedes para cenar en el lobby del hotel," dijo Sango con una sonrisa.

"¡Oh, es cierto!" rió Kagome. "Miroku también está aquí, ¿sí?"

"Y trajo a un amigo," sonrió Sango traviesa. "Cena, siete en punto. Y ¿Kagome?"

"Sí, ¿Sango?" preguntó Kagome en una voz peligrosamente dulce.

"Usa algo bonito." Con eso, la morena salió del bus y se dirigió hacia el elevador del hotel. Kagome humeó, marchando tras ella. Kagura despidió a ambas, e hizo una línea recta hacia el casino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de una tarde de pasar el tiempo en su habitación, ordenando servicio y viendo películas, Kagome vio que era hora de bajar a cenar. Con un suspiro, se levantó de la cama y abrió su maleta, buscando en su 'bonita' ropa para encontrar algo digno de usar en una cita a ciegas.

No era que no le gustaran las citas. Kagome era una persona sociable cuando quería serlo y siempre estaba dispuesta a conocer gente nueva. Sólo era que cuando alguien la citaba, terminaba mal. Era la Ley de Murphy. Cuando pueden pasar cosas malas, pasan.

"Deberían llamarla la Ley Higurashi," gruñó mientras escarbaba por la ropa arrugada. "O al menos, la Ley Higurashi de Citas."

Justo pasó que el teléfono al lado de su cama comenzó a sonar cuando estuvo por colgar sus suéteres. "Habitación Higurashi," dijo animada en el teléfono.

"Kags, es Sango."

"Como si alguien más llamaría a mi habitación," dijo Kagome sarcástica. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Estás casi lista?"

"Ya casi," comentó Kagome, pasando su mano libre por su desordenado cabello negro mientras miraba la desordenada pila de ropa ante ella.

"Ahí estaré." Un clic al otro lado de la línea indicó su salida y cuando la puerta se abrió tras Kagome unos segundos después, indicó la llegada de Sango del otro lado del corredor. "Lo sabía," suspiró ella al ver a Kagome y su pila. "Eres imposible."

"No lo digas, San," dijo Kagome con un frunce. "Sólo estaba tratando de decidir qué usar considerando… tú sabes. No soy así de elegante."

"Bueno, para eso estoy aquí," respondió Sango mientras comenzaba a buscar por la ropa en la cama. "Te haré presentable, aún si me mata."

"Luces mucho mejor de lo que yo podría," chilló Kagome, colapsando en la cama y mirando a su amiga. "Quiero decir, haces que tu cabello se vea 'pulcro'. Y tus piernas… mataría por piernas así."

"Deja de llorar," rió Sango. Ella hizo una pequeña pose, mostrando su atuendo conservador pero extremadamente atractivo de una blusa de seda blanca y larga falda negra. Ambas hacían maravillas para acentuar su delgada figura. "Tú también puedes verte tan bien como Sango."

"¿De verdad?" dijo Kagome felizmente, sentándose. "Oh, por favor enséñame, Obi wan."

"Jódete," rió Sango mientras lanzaba un suéter sobre la cabeza de su amiga. Luego, chilló. "Kagome, ¡trajiste el vestido!"

"¿Qué vestido?" preguntó la escritora después de liberarse de sus sedosos confines.

"El que te hice usar para la última fiesta de trabajo. ¡El que hizo que todos esos chicos publicaran babas sobre ti!" Sango sostuvo felizmente un vestido de corte simple del mismo azul oscuro de los ojos de Kagome.

"Esa no soy yo," chilló Kagome. "Soy muy desastrosa para lucir pulcra."

"No eres desastrosa, Kags," negó Sango. "Sólo estás pasada de moda."

"Ay, ahora me haces sentir como una lata vencida de carne," dijo Kagome, batiendo sus pestañas. Sango giró sus ojos.

"Póntelo, luego arreglaré tu cabello." A regañadientes, Kagome se cambió en el baño y salió, tirando del cinturón de su vestido. Se ajustaba a cada curva, lo cual dejó a Kagome muy tímida. Era una chica que se vestía por comodidad, y no le gustaba que Sango alardeara de sus ventajas.

"Ves, todo lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de juguetear," reprimió Sango, agarrando las manos de Kagome del orillo de su vestido mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. "Lo harás bien."

"Esto se siente como en la secundaria," comentó Kagome. "Mi mejor amiga escogiendo mi traje y cepillando mi cabello antes de mi _gran cita_."

Sango rió mientras pasaba el cepillo por los suaves rizos de Kagome. Nunca lo mencionaría, pero Sango siempre había estado celosa de la belleza natural de Kagome. Incluso cuando trataba de esconderla, no había nada que pudiera usar que la hiciera fea. Eso no significaba, sin embargo, que no pudiera hacerse ver bonita de vez en cuando.

Después de unos minutos de cepillar distraída, Sango pulcramente recogió el cabello de Kagome en una suelta trenza francesa, permitiendo que unos pocos mechones cayeran y enmarcaran su rostro. "Encantadora," sonrió Sango. "Ahora podemos irnos."

"¡Hurra! Estoy hambrienta," anunció Kagome, agarrando la llave de su habitación y esperando a que Sango la siguiera por la puerta. Las mujeres caminaron hacia el elevador de brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin importar en cuántas citas a ciegas seas metida, sin importar cuántas veces tus amigos y familia te comprometan, aún te pones nerviosa justo antes de conocer al chico que alguien que amas dice que podría ser _el hombre_. A pesar de toda la Ley Higurashi, Kagome estaba excitada y nerviosa y en un humor sorprendentemente bueno.

Se encontraron con Miroku en el restaurante, en el bar para ser más exacto. El hombre de negocios de cabello oscuro había capturado la atención de Sango medio año atrás cuando la había tocado durante una reunión para la revista. Había sido amor, sin importar lo mucho que Sango lo hubiese negado al principio. Había algo en la forma en que la miraba que hizo a Kagome darse cuenta que los dos iban a ser felices—aún si eso involucrara el reventón ocasional.

Vestido en un traje casual, ni un cabello fuera de lugar, Miroku saludó a Sango con su acostumbrado agarre de su trasero y su declaración de amor. Sango respondió con una bofetada a su rostro y una sonrisa.

"Hola Kagome," la saludó Miroku cuando lo ayudó del piso.

"Hola, Miroku," respondió ella una vez que estuvo de pie. "Luces bien."

"Igual tú," dijo él con una mirada especulativa. Kagome se sonrojó levemente pero sonrió feliz.

"Sango lo hizo. Ella me hizo respetable. Tengo que conocer a ese amigo tuyo luciendo normal."

"Oh, que pena," bromeó Miroku. "¿Cómo sobrevivirá sabiendo que puedes verte radiante cuando lo deseas?"

"Eso es lo que digo," comentó Sango.

"No es justo, dos contra uno," declaró Kagome, subiéndose a una butaca. Se ordenó una bebida antes de girarse hacia el par. "Y dónde está esta persona para entretener mientras ustedes tienen una romántica cena en Atlantic City?"

"La última vez que vi, estaba consiguiéndonos una mesa," respondió Miroku, girándose para escanear el restaurante antes de mover su mano. "Lo veo, vamos."

Juntos caminaron hacia la mesa salvo por el misterioso amigo de Miroku. Casualmente se sentaba en una de las sillas, pies elevados y codos en la mesa. "Señoritas," dijo Miroku formalmente. "Este es mi amigo, el Dr. Inuyasha Saichi." Kagome miró sobre el hombro de Sango para darle un mejor vistazo, y se encontró mirando a, fácilmente uno de los hombres más atractivos que haya visto. Ojos ámbar que bordeaban el oro, largo cabello plateado hasta sus hombros y fuertes rasgos definiéndolo del hombre promedio. "Yash, ella es Sango Rae y Kagome Higurashi."

"Un doctor, ¿huh?" dijo Sango con un respetuoso movimiento de cabeza. "¿Cómo te conoció?"

"En la universidad," comentó Inuyasha desde la silla. "Fuimos compañeros de cuarto." Ahí fue cuando todos se acomodaron y pidieron un menú. Kagome, tomando asiento al otro lado de Inuyasha encontró sus ojos vagando sobre su menú de vez en cuando y tuvo que reprimirse para detenerse.

_O eres muy afortunada_, declaró su mente, _o la Ley de Higurashi está a punto de golpear en forma de un atractivo doctor. _Su entraña dijo la Ley de Higurashi, y casi nunca se equivocaba.

Una vez que sus comidas fueron ordenadas, y la pequeña conversación fuera sobre ocupaciones y divertidas historias recientes, la comida llegó y transcurrió mayormente en silencio. Fue cuando ella terminó su tazón de oden—y uno fino—que Kagome decidió que era la oportunidad perfecta para un poco de tiempo a solas Sango/Miroku.

"Voy al bar," anunció ella. "Inuyasha, ¿te gustaría unirte?"

Él le parpadeó un momento—no habiéndose dirigido a él en la noche—se encogió y se levantó para seguirla. "Seguro."

Una vez fuera del rango auditivo de la mesa, se inclinó y le susurró, "Necesitan un poco de tiempo a solas."

Inuyasha no respondió porque estaba muy ocupado siendo tímido. Por sentado, no era el tipo de hombre que usualmente andara rodeado de mujeres—al menos cuando no estaba tratándolas. Había algo sobre esta Kagome Higurashi que lo hacía sentir muy fuera de lugar. Desde el momento que se sentó en la mesa, él pareció haberla mantenido a raya de su vista todo el tiempo, o arriesgaba a ocurrir una catástrofe. Encontró difícil concentrarse en lo que Miroku o Sango habían estado diciendo, o aún peor cuando le hicieron una pregunta.

Inuyasha no era el tipo de hombre que se sonrojara, o callara o tímido. Usualmente era confiado y abierto y bordeaba lo rudo. En este momento, se estaba comportando bien y no tenía idea de por qué.

Llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que ser el hecho de que no había estado en una 'cita' en un año. Desde que sus rotaciones internas terminaron y se hizo un doctor licenciado, había estado muy ocupado trabajando en Salas de Emergencias en Nueva York para tener una vida social. Aparte de las reuniones de fútbol los lunes en la noche en el apartamento de Miroku, no había salido desde que comenzó a trabajar en las Salas de Emergencia como el _Dr. _Saichi.

"Ah," dijo Kagome de repente. Se sentó en una butaca y cómodamente elevó sus pies a su lado. "Siento mucho eso," se sonrojó levemente. "Estos zapatos duelen mucho."

"¿Por qué los usas si lastiman?" preguntó Inuyasha con una ceja medio levantada, tomando el asiento libre a su lado.

"Para un efecto dramático," declaró Kagome. "Me vería como una enana al lado de Sango si no tuviera tacones. Sólo mido cinco pies."

"Yo seis pies," le dijo él. "Te verías como una enana junto a mi sin importar qué zapatos uses."

Kagome lo miró con tal mirada que pensó que iba a lanzarle su ginebra en su cara. Eso fue por qué se sorprendió tanto cuando rió. "Supongo que tienes razón. Pero eres un hombre, así que está bien. No debería verme pequeña junto a otra mujer."

"¿Nunca pensaste que tal vez Sango es aterradoramente alta para ser una mujer?" ofreció Inuyasha, aceptando su ron y cola del barman.

"Eso podría ser verdad," asintió Kagome. Como si fuera perfectamente lógico pensar aterradoramente alta a tu mejor amiga. "Ah, ¿a quién le importa?" murmuró al fin. Después de tomarse media de su bebida, se giró para estudiar a su acompañante. Inuyasha la observó con una mirada fija. "¿Cómo te amarró Miroku a esta cita a ciegas?" preguntó ella.

Por un momento, él sólo le parpadeó. "Um…" Tartamudeó Inuyasha para comenzar. "Sólo me preguntó si iría a la ciudad con él el fin de semana. No mencionó una cita a ciegas hasta esta tarde."

"Ah, así que fuiste enredado en el viejo truco de _arrebata _y _agarra_."

"¿Perdón?"

Kagome sonrió. "Tú eres el vaso vacío," dijo Kagome, tomándose el resto de su bebida y colocó el vaso vacío hacia abajo en el mesón de la barra. Cuando el barman le trajo una nueva bebida, ella colocó ese junto a él. "El vaso lleno es Miroku. El arrebato es cuando te alimenta un poco para hacer que vengas." Se giró hacia el vaso y sirvió una bocanada de bebida en él. "El agarre es cuando te dice el engaño mientras estás bebiendo." Ella se bebió la bocanada para énfasis. "_Arrebata y agarra._"

"¿Eres una experta?" preguntó Inuyasha, muy divertido e igualmente interesado.

"Cuando eres la reina de las malas citas a ciegas," rió ella. "Conoces el nombre de cada técnica."

"¿Y cómo te hicieron aceptar?" le preguntó él, terminando el resto de su propia bebida y ordenando otra.

"Simplemente fui arrinconada," explicó ella. "Ningún truco, plan o engaño."

"Un brindis por las malas citas," dijo Inuyasha, sosteniendo su nueva bebida. Kagome chocó su vaso contra el suyo.

"Salud. Vamos a beber y a olvidar que estamos siendo comprometidos."

"Beberé por eso."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Miroku," comentó Sango en el postre. "¿Notaste que Kagome e Inuyasha dejaron el bar?"

Miroku levantó la mirada del trozo de cheesecake que colgaba del tenedor de su amada para mirar las butacas de la barra que alguna vez ocuparon su mejor amigo y la escritora. Ambas butacas estaban vacantes y el barman estaba cargando una gran cantidad de vasos del mesón hacia su lavaplatos.

"Oh, demonios," exclamó él. "Esos dos estaban bebiendo más alcohol que todo el estado de Nevada."

"Mejor vamos a encontrarlos antes que se desmayen en el lobby o el casino. Si no somos cuidadosos, Kagura podría vaciar sus bolsillos por las ranuras."

El par pagó la comida y dejó el restaurante en búsqueda de sus amigos. Sango fue al casino mientras Miroku exploraba el lobby.

En el casino, Sango encontró a Kagura, sentada en un tragamonedas con dos recipientes de plástico llenos de monedas. "Vamos bebé," repetía ella, tirando de la palanca. "¡Mami necesita un nuevo ipod!"

"Kagura," llamó Sango, captando su atención. Fue suerte de Sango de que la moneda fuera falsa.

"¡Maldición Sango, rompiste mi mantra!" se quejó la editora de ojos rojos. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

"¿Has visto a Kagome? Estábamos en el bar, cenamos y desapareció con el amigo de Miroku."

"Oye," dijo Kagura felizmente, depositando otra moneda en su tragamonedas. "Finalmente podría tener suerte esta noche. Juro, necesita una buena revolcada."

"Concéntrate Kagura," dijo Sango seriamente. "Está muy ebria. ¿Qué si se lastima?"

"Relájate," le dijo Kagura a su amiga. "Es Kagome de quien estamos hablando. La cuadriculada escritora que todos siempre están llamando virgen. ¿En cuántos problemas podría meterse?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Kagome despertó, notó tres cosas.

La primera era que su cabeza dolía como si una arrolladora le hubiese pasado encima. Sus sienes pulsaban, sus párpados dolían y su cabeza se sentía como si estuvieran cavando en ella. Considerándolo todo, tenía una maravillosa resaca que provenía de una noche de bebida con su nuevo compañero de barra.

La segunda era que estaba desnuda. Este no era un hecho que la alarmara grandemente porque había dormido desnuda en el pasado. Usualmente cuando estaba fuera en una cena de negocios o en reuniones hasta tarde y estaba muy cansada para meterse en su sudadera después de llegar a casa. Cuando trató de moverse, se envolvió la sábana en su cuerpo y se movió hacia el borde de la cama, disponiéndose a caminar a la ducha.

Lo tercero que notó fue que no estaba sola en la cama. Eso llamó su atención cuando entró en contacto con un cuerpo cálido mientras se movía hacia el borde de la cama. Un cuerpo firme, musculoso de cabello plateado que no estaba lo aturdida suficiente para pensarlo su gato.

Con un pequeño grito, Kagome se echó hacia atrás y cayó de cabeza en el piso de la habitación, sólo incrementando su dolor y despertando a su compañero. Inuyasha, igualmente aturdido y desnudo, la miró con adormecidos ojos dorados. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta del hecho de que estaba en la cama de una mujer antes que sus ojos se abrieran y saltara de pie, caminando de lado a lado y sosteniendo una almohada en frente de sus partes más privadas.

"Oh Dios," lloró Kagome en voz temblorosa. "¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos anoche?"

"¿En palabras?" preguntó Inuyasha, voz ruda y ojos adoloridos.

"¡Mierda!" gritó Kagome, mirando su mano izquierda. Era verdad. En su dedo anular, el que solía estar desnudo, había una pequeña banda dorada. "¡Mierda mierda mierda!" maldijo ella.

"No perdamos nuestras cabezas," dijo Inuyasha, extendiendo su mano izquierda para calmarla, notando que también estaba usando un anillo. "Oh, mierda…"

"Realmente lo _hicimos_," respiró Kagome, luciendo pálida y sintiendo como si estuviera por vomitar.

"Vamos a calmarnos," dijo Inuyasha, buscando la calma cuando realmente se sentía tan horrorizado como ella se veía.

"¡¿Calma?" tosió Kagome, mirándolo incrédula con amplios ojos azules. "¡Anoche nos _casamos_!"

Y ahí fue cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


End file.
